


First Meeting

by Zayroen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, attempted courting, bagginshield, super failed courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is raised by dwarves. He wears his hair long (with braids and beads), he tries to grow a beard (only managing sideburns), but can’t be bothered with shoes (they’re uncomfortable, damn it). And thorin is totally taken by this strange creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> There is quite a bit of this AU around Tumblr and I'll be uploading the parts that are my contribution here. You can also find more and an accompanying picture http://pandamani.tumblr.com/post/78518769594/thorin-hes-totally-out-of-your-league-i-turned

It took Thorin three days to figure out who that alluring beautiful creature was. It then took him another two before he managed to just happen to casually bump into him.

He’d planned it all perfectly. Wait around a corner he knew Bilbo came around on his way too breakfast and just ‘happen’ to bump into him. Apologize, start talking. Offer to treat him to dinner. It was perfect!

Except for the part where he misjudged well…everything. Such as height. When he turned to walk, Bilbo did not bump into him so much as he beaned the poor hobbit in the face with his elbow. Then there was the fact that he was sturdier as well. Enough that Bilbo walking into him at a swift pace caused him to crash into him, and his elbow, then sprawl backwards on the floor.

Shocked by everything falling around his ears in all of three seconds, he hadn’t quite managed to catch Bilbo either, stumbling forwards and stepping on the, now very beaten up, hobbit’s foot. It wasn’t a full step, he jumped to the side the moment he realized that was not stone under his foot but the loud yelp of pain was the nail in the coffin.

Thorin stood, cringing slightly under the extremely displeased glare leveled his way. A second attempt to help Bilbo up was met with a swat that stung his hands and made him take another step back.

In the end, his perfect plan left him cringing with shame and ringing ears from a very very stern, but still very polite, dressing down that managed to be impressive even with the hobbit pressing a handkerchief to his bloody nose.

Thorin could do nothing but slink away, forever glad he had dressed himself as a common dwarf. There was no way Bilbo would know who he was exactly. Other then a ‘heavy footed bumbling oaf of a rock headed dwarf’. It would occur to him later of course, that the now bloody handkerchief was his and that he would have to see Bilbo when the hobbit returned it.

After all, it would be impolite to not return the handkerchief and Bilbo was a proper gentleman. Even if he was limping around around a sore foot, swollen nose and slightly black eye at that moment.


End file.
